


Mood Ring

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Children, Babies, Bottom Harry Potter, Children, Difficult Decisions, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Grandchildren, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Loving Marriage, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Married Couple, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nausea, Potions, Potions Accident, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry Potter, Remus Lupin Lives, Same-Sex Marriage, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Short One Shot, Sirius Black Lives, Top Draco Malfoy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should probably see a healer.” Draco announced, rubbing Harry’s back. He had been feeling sick the last few weeks. Constant nausea and loss of appetite. </p>
<p>“We don’t need to see a healer.” Harry groaned, “It’s probably a cold or something.”</p>
<p>“Harry. You said it was like you were pregnant again.” Draco argued, “We need to take you to a healer.”</p>
<p>“It’s not possible. You know it’s not possible.” Harry stated stubbornly, “I haven’t been taking any fertility potions or anything. I can’t magically get pregnant without the help of magic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Ring

It was no secret that Lily had Lucius wrapped around her little finger. The fiery haired child often spent most of the Summer holidays with her grandparents. Whereas, James and Scorpius preferred to stay home in hopes of annoying Harry and Draco. But over the last few days the boys had been more withdrawn. Draco had a feeling it was something to do with Harry.  
“We should probably see a healer.” Draco announced, rubbing Harry’s back. He had been feeling sick the last few weeks. Constant nausea and loss of appetite. 

“We don’t need to see a healer.” Harry groaned, “It’s probably a cold or something.”

“Harry. You said it was like you were pregnant again.” Draco argued, “We need to take you to a healer.”

“It’s not possible. You know it’s not possible.” Harry stated stubbornly, “I haven’t been taking any fertility potions or anything. I can’t magically get pregnant without the help of magic.”

“Then it won’t hurt to see a healer.” Draco said, it was obvious that Harry wasn’t going to win.

“Fine.” Harry agreed, moodily. He would agree to practically most things if there was a possibility it would get Draco off his back.

The news from the healer was shocking. After the appointment, she had instructed Draco to make sure that Harry remained in bed because this was going to be a difficult pregnancy. There was a possibility of Harry or the baby dying and Draco was devastated. The idea of losing Harry distressed him, and it didn’t help that Harry put everything else above his own health. And now he was going to refuse to let Harry brew his own home remedies because the healer said it was something to do with a mishap while brewing a potion that caused it to have a similar effect to a fertility potion.  
“Draco. Stop worrying.” Harry sighed, he was currently rsting on a mountain of pillows that Draco had insisted on.

“How do you expect me not to worry. This is serious Harry.” Draco frowned, “This is a high risk pregnancy. I think I might have to get the boys to stay with Remus and Sirius.”

“You can’t send the boys away.” Harry complained, “This is the only time we get with them.”

“You’re not going to get any time with them. Unless you expect them to keep you company in the room all day.” Draco tried to reason, “The boys love Sirius and Remus. As soon as you’re not bedridden, I’ll bring them back.”

“Fine.” Harry agreed begrudgingly, earning a sigh of relief from his partner.

“I thought that you were going to fight it.” Draco started, “But there is something else I should probably mention.”

“What?” Harry frowned, he knew it wasn’t going to be something he liked. Draco always said it as it was. Usually.

“Professor Snape is going to stay with us for the duration of your pregnancy.” Draco breathed, “I know he’s not a healer. But he’s the best potion master that I know.”

“Okay.” Harry repeated, shocking Draco into silence. It was pretty unexpected that Harry would agree to the idea of letting Snape stay with them while he was so unwell. 

“Good.” Draco voiced eventually, kissing Harry’s cheek.

**A Few Months Later**

Harry was now healthy and handling his pregnancy a hell of a lot better. And there was no one else to thank other than Snape and Draco. Snape consistently worked around him to figure out what he needed and had somehow created potions that worked around his stomach so that he wouldn’t throw them up.  
“Daddy!” Lily squealed, pouncing on the bed. Harry couldn’t help but laugh, seeing his children always made him happy. Lily was currently staying with her grandparents while the boys stayed with Remus and Sirius.

“How are you?” Harry smiled, hugging her close to him and kissing the top of her head.

“You got fat.” Lily stated, looking at his stomach. Harry wasn’t sure how to feel about that remark, but Draco and Snape found it hilarious as the tried to quaff down their sniggers.

“Sweetie. Daddy has a baby in him.” Draco tried to explain, “You’re going to have a little brother soon.”

“Daddy ate a baby?” Lily frowned, “How am I going to have a brother if daddy ate the baby?”

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” Snape cut in, earning another squeal from the girl.

“Sevvy! Can we go pick some flowers? You promised!” Lily started, moving off the bed in favour to grip onto Snape’s leg. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the scene, Snape wouldn’t be able to say no to Lily.

“Of course.” Snape agreed, taking her little hand in his own.

“So how is this baby going to look?” Harry asked curiously, it was weird to think that he actually enjoyed hearing Draco talk about their children.

“Well. He’s going to have my eyes.” Draco started, “But I can’t seem to figure out what hair colour he’s going to have.”

“Really?” Harry asked curiously, but Draco didn’t have the time to answer as Lily came back in tow with Snape. Snape’s hair was adorned by a flower crown and Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of it. It was such a common thing to see when Lucius was around Lily, but he never expected to see Snape get the same treatment.

“Daddy. Sevvy said that I had to ask you for permission to invite Pépère Lucy and Mémé Cissa for tea.” Lily said, rocking on the balls of her feet.

“Yes. You can invite them over Lily.” Harry smiled, watching as the little girl grabbed onto Snap’s robe and started tugging.

ღ

It took a couple more weeks for the baby to be born. The thing that surprised everyone the most about the baby was how his hair turned from snow white to a bright red within minutes of his birth, before turning to a light blue when they manage to settle him. Harry and Draco looked equally as shocked at the new addition to their family.  
“So… His hair changes colour depending on his mood.” Harry stated, now it made perfect sense to why Draco couldn’t figure out what colour hair the child was going to have.

“It looks that way.” Draco smiled, “So you said that you’ve already decided on a name?”

“Severus Prince Potter.” Harry smiled, “If that’s okay with you?”

“I’m okay with it.” Draco laughed, “I’m just wondering how Professor Snape’s going to take to it.”

“Take to what?” Snape queried, entering the room. James, Scorpius and Lily rushed to the bed to peer down at their little brother. They seemed to be smitten with him already.

“We’d like to formally introduce you to Severus Prince Potter.” Harry grinned, it was always funny to render Professor Snape speechless. He was wearing a similar expression to when he found out that Harry and Draco were getting dating. And then when they told him they were getting married.

“Hello Sev!” Lily cooed, kissing the baby’s cheek. To everyone’s delight the baby’s hair turned white, “Daddy! His hair changes colour!”

“Probably a side effect to one of the potions.” Snape smiled, it was one of those rare smiles that he only reserved for the children or when he thought that no one was looking, “We’ll have to see if it’s permanent.”

“Can we get gelato now?” Scorpius asked Snape, James bobbing his head in agreement to what his brother was saying. The two boys got along a lot better than what everyone expecting.

“Of course.” Snape agreed, letting Lily clasp onto his hand while the two boys followed after them.

“Hello! I hope we aren’t too late.” Narcissa smiled, entering the room with her husband. Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Lucius holding a bear the size of a small child, “So what’s his name?”

“Severus Prince Potter.” Draco supplied, watching as both his parent smiled.

“He’s perfect.” Narcissa cooed, kissing his forehead, Severus’ hair turned a light blue and both his grandparents let out a shocked gasp.

“His hair colour changed.” Lucius uttered, “First a red-headed Malfoy and now a child whose hair won’t stick to one colour. What is this sorcery.”

“He’s still figuring out his emotions.” Harry laughed.

“Oh Harry. He is perfect.” Narcissa repeated, “Like all of my other grandchildren.”

“He really is.” Draco agreed, “But I think it’s time we stopped having children.”

“Thank Merlin for that.” Lucius sighed, “Four is more than enough.”

“I was actually hoping for one more girl.” Harry added, he wasn’t being serious, but there was something about teasing the Malfoy family that was fun.

“Oh Salazar. Please have mercy on us.” Lucius groaned.

** fin **


End file.
